1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, especially to a hinge assembly being mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device to provide a latching and automatic opening mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A hinge assembly is used to connect a cover to a base of an electronic device to allow the cover to pivot relative to the base.
A conventional electronic device further has a latch mounted near an edge of the cover, whereby the cover can be locked shut against the base by the latch. To use the electronic device, the latch is released and the cover may be pivoted away from the base.
However, especially with miniaturization and aesthetic appeal, such operation may be awkward, fiddly or require additional protuberances. Therefore, for convenience of opening the cover, a hinge assembly with a mechanism for facilitating opening of the cover is needed. Moreover, the delicate design of the current electronic device further intensifies demand for a hinge assembly with a mechanism adapted for quick and easy opening of the electronic device.